Spirts
by FanGirl347
Summary: This is something i wrote because i had a dream, and wanted to wrote it, so this is basically a dream i had, and wanted to continue into something.
1. chapter 1

Have you ever wondered about those who never open up to you? Well maybe it's because they're hiding something, and they don't want to scare, or hurt you. Lots of people or like that, but most times they aren't acknowledge for their problems unless they have too.

The place we're visiting is a lockdown center. Yes, I know it's weird, but that's where we meet those who are, different.

This specific lockdown center is what separates those who don't belong, and to keep them safe. They hold angles, goblins, trolls, and other creatures, but true fact they're all people who just chose the power in them.

This power is their self-spirit, and it's what makes them different from those who can't unlock that power.

A normal day at work for a 20 year old boy named Fo at the lockdown center. He usually was in charge of the power, and cameras.

"Why can't I do anything different," Fo asked himself as he was listening to music till someone stormed in. "What's up Dave?"

"One of those things tried to burn me," Dave answered upset.

"What cell are they in," Fo asked.

"They're not like the others," Dave answered looking at Fo. "She has a different cell in the courtyard."

"I didn't even know there was such a person out there," Fo said shocked.

"Yeah, and she tried to burn me again," Dave said looking at his hand upset. "I'm gonna ask the boss if I can switch jobs."

"You think he'll let you," Fo asked.

"Yeah, he just keeps switching out people, and I'll be the next one out," Dave answered leaning against a wall.

"Fo, can you come to my office," the boss asked in Fo's ear piece.

"I'm on my way," Fo said back. "Can you take my job for a bit, I've got to go to the bosses office."

"Yeah," Dave said taking Fo's seat as he left

Fo heads to the bosses office, which was on the top floor of the building, and knocks on the door, "I'm here sir."

"Come in," the boss said sitting in his chair.

"So, why did you call me up," Fo asked.

"Dave just quit his feeding job, so I was wondering if you would like to take it," the boss asked looking at Fo.

"But why me," Fo asked.

"Cause no one else wants to do it," the boss answered. "And you always look bored in your station, so this little girl might change that."

"Well I don't know," Fo said rubbing his head. "Everyone keeps saying she's dangerous."

"That's cause they're not her," the boss answered. "But you might relate to her more then anyone else here."

"Alright, I'll do it," Fo said determined.

"Splendid," the boss said smiling as he stood up, and walks to the window. "Now she's just over there in the courtyard."

"In that small black box," Fo asked looking through the window.

"It may look small, but it can hold two grown adults, but it's just only her in there, so it's pretty roomy," the boss stated. "Now go to the cafeteria, and ask for the meal of CY, the chef should give it to you. After that, give it to the girl, and if everything goes well, I'll give you a raise."

"Alright," Fo said walking out the door and heads to the cafeteria. "Um, I need the meal for CY."

"Didn't someone else take that," a woman asked behind the counter.

"I believe so, but the boss told me I'm taking their job now," Fo answered rubbing his head.

"Alright," the woman said handing Fo the food.

"Good luck with her," someone said.

"Yeah, she's pretty scary," someone else said.

"Not to mention, worse then any other creature here," someone else said.

'Why do they have to be so mean to her,' Fo thought as he left the cafeteria, and heads to the courtyard.

When he got there, he saw there was no one guarding her, and the food that Dave was supposed to bring her, was on the ground. He walks closer to the box looking cell, and lifts the top.

"Hello," Fo said looking in the box. "I'm here to bring you your food."

As Fo said that, a face began to appear, along with the body's and hair of a small girl.

"Who are you," the girl asked scared.

"I'm Fo," Fo answered. "What about you?"

"Coco," Coco answered.

"Sorry about Dave," Fo said setting the food in the box.

"It's fine," Coco said holding her knees. "They're all the same, and you'll leave me too."

"Why would I do that," Fo asked.

"Cause I hurt people," Coco answered sadly. "And I might hurt you."

Fo looks at Coco as she began to cry, but then suddenly climbs into the box with Coco.

"What are you doing," Coco asked with Fo hugging her.

"I won't leave you," Fo said holding Coco. "I promise."

"Really," Coco asked shocked.

"Really," Fo answered letting Coco go.

"Your really nice, you know that," Coco said smiling.

"I don't get that a lot," Fo said rubbing his head. "I'm usually cold, unless I don't have anything to say."

"I don't see why people think your cold, you have a warm heart," Coco said looking at her food and begins to eat it.

"And I don't get why people say the same about you," Fo said.

"It cause I'm different," Coco said eating. "You want some?"

"I shouldn't, it's yours after all," Fo answered declining Coco's offer.

"I know I don't get much to eat, but I want to give my friend some," Coco said holding it out to Fo.

"What do you mean this is all you get," Fo asked.

"I'm usually given just this for a full day, then I wait for tomorrow's food," Coco answered.

"Then I can't take your food," Fo said. "I don't want to be guilty if you get hungry."

"If fine, I've eaten less before," Coco stated still holding it out to Fo.

"I'm not doing it," Fo replied looking away from Coco.

"But I want you to have it," Coco said.

"Nope," Fo said still denying Coco's offer.

"Fine," Coco said in defeat as she finished her food. "So, will you visit me tomorrow."

"I have to bring you food, don't I," Fo answered smiling as he opened the box. "Well, see you later."

"Bye," Coco said smiling.

Fo shuts the box, and walks back to the door to see someone standing in the doorway.

"So how was the little girl," a guard asked.

"She was fine," Fo answered.

"That's what everyone thinks, then she loses it," the guard said. "So you'll just be like the rest of us who quit that job."

"No I won't," Fo said annoyed.

"You may think your tough, but your nothing to that little girl who has those powers," the guard said. "So just quit already."

Fo glares at the guard as he turns to walks away, "You mean, your nothing to her power?"

"What," the guard asked as he turned back to Fo.

"You heard me," Fo answered annoyed. "And I'm not gonna give up on her."

"Sure you won't," the guard said about to walk away.

"Say what you want, but I'm not as pathetic as you," Fo said annoyed. "And I'll prove it."

"We'll see," the guard said walking away.

"Wow, Fo you have some guts to talk to one of the higher guards like that," Dave said shocked.

"Why should I care about labels, he's just weak, and self absorbed," Fo asked walking back to the computer room.

"Cause he can tell the boss anything, and you'll be the one getting in trouble," Dave answered.

"I don't care," Fo said sitting in his seat. "I just care if he shows some respect."

"You know he'll never do that," Dave said.

"Then I won't care what rank he is," Fo said putting his earphones on again. "Well, I should get back to work, along with you."

"Right," Dave said leaving. "Well, see you later."

"Same to you," Fo said as he listened to his music, and did his job till his break. "Finally."

Fo gets up from his seat, and heads to the cafeteria.

"Fo," Dave said waving his hand.

"Hey Dave," Fo said walking over to Dave, and sits next to him. "So what's up?"

"Nothing," Dave answered. "You know, I feel bad for you, your always stuck in that computer room."

"I'd feel bad for myself too, but you get used to it," Fo said getting up. "I'll be right back."

"Ok," Dave said.

Fo buys some sweets, but instead of heading back to sit with Dave, he heads to the courtyard.

"Coco," Fo said lifting the lid to the box. "I'm back."

"Fo," Coco said happily as she reappeared. "Wait, why are you back?"

"Cause I wanted to give you something," Fo answered getting into the box, and puts the sweets in Coco's hands.

"What are these," Coco asked.

"They're sweets," Fo answered.

"I've never had one," Coco stated. "Are they good?"

"Depends on your taste," Fo answered. "But most of them are good."

Coco looks at the sweets, and opens a wrapped one. She then puts it in her mouth, as she did her eyes grew larger.

"I've never had anything so good, and sweet before," Coco said happily.

"So you like it," Fo asked.

"I love it," Coco answered.

"I'm glad," Fo said smiling.

"Why are you the only one who treats me like I'm a person," Coco asked sadly.

"You may look a bit different, but you're still a person," Fo answered.

Coco looks at Fo, and puts her hand on his heart, "Your special, like me."

"Yeah," Fo said looking away.

"But why do you not look like me," Coco asked.

"Cause I got something else from it," Fo answered.

"Can I see," Coco asked.

"Maybe on a different day," Fo answered. "Well, I've got to go."

"Ok, and thank you for the candy," Coco said smiling as Fo left.

Fo heads back to the cafeteria, and back to Dave, "Sorry, I had to do something."

"What were you doing," Dave asked confused.

"Can I tell you in the computer room," Fo asked.

"Yeah," Dave answered as he was pulled to his feet, and heads to the computer room with Fo.

"So I went to go see Coco," Fo answered.

"Who," Dave asked.

"The little girl in the courtyard, her names Coco," Fo answered.

"So you went to go see her," Dave asked.

"I also brought her some sweets," Fo answered.

"Are you allowed to do that," Dave asked shocked. "And what if someone else finds out you did that?"

"I know," Fo said. "But she isn't bad like everyone says."

"Not to be on everyone else's side, but how do you know," Dave asked.

"Cause I talked with her," Fo answered.

"You talked with her," Dave asked.

"Yeah," Fo answered.

"Well you have more guts then I do," Dave said. "I'm glad I quit that then."

"Wait, why," Fo asked.

"Cause your doing something then sitting in a room alone," Dave answered. "And your not making her alone anymore."

"I guess I have you to thank then," Fo said smiling, but hears the bell ring. "Back to work it seems."

"See you at closing," Dave said leaving.

"Same," Fo said getting back to work till closing.

When work was over, Fo headed out with Dave, but took their separate ways when going home.

"Hi Fo," someone said.

"Hi Veronica," Fo said shutting the front door. "So where's Cathie?"

"She's sleeping," Veronica answered.

"Then why are you still up," Fo asked.

"To tell you that foods on the counter," Veronica answered opening a soda.

"Thanks," Fo said taking the food.

"So, how was work," Veronica asked.

"It was good," Fo answered. "I'm finally doing something more then sitting in that computer room now."

"Really," Veronica asked. "What is it?"

"I'm feeding this little girl named Coco," Fo answered. "No one else wants to cause they think she's dangerous, but she's really sweet."

"Do you know what she is," Veronica asked.

"I'm not sure, but she put her hand on my heart, and told me I'm like her," Fo answered. "So I think she's like me."

"Look, now you have someone to relate to," Veronica said drinking her soda. "Unlike Cathie and me who are the angel and devil."

"Yeah, yeah, but when are you going to ask her out," Fo asked.

"Shut up," Veronica said throwing her empty can at Fo's head, but he catches it.

"I was just asking," Fo said finish eating and puts his plate in the sink.

Veronica looks away blushing, "I just haven't found the time."

"You will," Fo said walking to his room. "Well, night."

"Night," Veronica said watching TV.

Fo falls asleep, and dreams up a nightmare.

His heart burns to where Coco touched his chest, but her hand print was glowing blue.

"Your special, like me," Coco's voice said as fire surround Fo.

"I know I am," Fo said placing his hand on his heart.

"Look at that thing, isn't it disgusting," another voice said in Fo's head.

"Creatures like them shouldn't even be alive," another voice said.

Fo holds his heart, but then sees Coco holding herself on the ground with people pointing, and making fun of her.

"Freak," a voice said.

"Get lost," another voice said.

"Leave her alone," Fo said rushing to Coco, and holds her. "You aren't a freak."

"Then why does everyone hate me," Coco asked sadly.

"Cause they're stupid," Fo answered looking up, and sees someone holding a gun, then fires it at them.

Just before it made an impact, Fo shot up out of bed, covered in sweat, and wide eyes.

"Why did I dream of such a thing," Fo asked himself as he got out of bed to take a shower, and gets ready for work.

"Hey Fo," Cathie said cooking pancakes, and waffles. "So how did you sleep."

"Had a nightmare, but I should be fine," Fo answered taking several pancakes, and waffles, and puts them in a container. "Well, I'm off to work."

"But your going an hour early," Cathie said confused.

"I just want to get there early, that's all," Fo said leaving.

Fo heads to work, but goes to the courtyard, and goes to see Coco.

"Coco, you awake," Fo asked as he lifted the lid.

"Yeah," Coco answered as she sat up still tired. "Wait, why are you here so early."

"I came to eat breakfast with you," Fo answered getting into the box.

"Really, what did you bring," Coco asked.

"Pancakes, and waffles," Fo answered taking out the container holding them. "Here."

Coco takes a pancake out, and starts munching on it, "It's so soft, and tasty."

"You'll have to thank my roommate Cathie for making them," Fo said eating a pancake himself.

"Well, tell her thank you for me," Coco said continuing to eat the pancake. "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course," Fo answered.

"It was about the dream I had," Coco answered. "You were in it, and you saved me from these people who were making fun of me, but then there was this person with a gun."

Fo smiles, "Call me crazy, but I had that exact same dream."

"You did," Coco asked shocked.

"Yeah," Fo answered. "I guess I couldn't stop thinking about you, and what you told me."

"I'm surprised you still want to see me," Coco said. "Most people don't."

"And that's why I'm here, to give you what you've been missing all this time," Fo said rubbing Coco's head. "And like I said, I'll always be here, no matter what."

"Those words always bring a smile on my face," Coco said happily.

"I bet they do," Fo said handing Coco the container of pancakes and waffles. "Well, I've got to get to work, see ya."

"Bye," Coco said as she watched Fo lift the lid, and shut it.

Fo heads to the computer room, and gets straight to work like normal. Later, it was time for him to feed Coco.

"I'm here for CY's meal," Fo said happily at the chef.

"Here you go," the woman said handing Fo, Coco's food. "Why are you so cheerful?"

"This is just my favorite part of my job now," Fo answered smiling as he left, but heads to change his clothes.

He quickly gets out of his uniform, gets into his normal clothes, and rushes to the courtyard. He lifts the lid, and goes in.

"Fo," Coco said happily. "I'm so glad your back."

"Me too," Fo said handing Coco her food. "Works been boring lately."

"What do you do," Coco asked.

"I stare at a computer screen to check the power, and camera's," Fo answered.

"I can see how that would become boring," Coco said eating. "Oh, I saved some of the pancakes, and waffles for you."

"Really, thanks," Fo said taking one, and munches down on it. "Coco, what do you do when I'm not here?"

"I sleep, or talk to myself," Coco answered. "But that's it."

"Then I should bring you some things to do," Fo stated.

"Thank you, but you don't have to," Coco replied blushing. "Really, I don't want to be a bother."

"You won't be a bother," Fo said. "I just want you to have a little fun, like the rest of us."

"I'm glad I got to meet you," Coco said happily.

"Same here," Fo said lifting the lid open. "I'll be right back, ok."

"Ok," Coco said as Fo ran off to the computer room, and grabs a few things.

He runs back to the courtyard, and opens the lid, "Alright, so I brought you my headset so you can listen to music, a clipboard, some paper, pens, and pencils to draw. Tomorrow I'll bring more stuff, but this is all I've got for now."

"Thank you," Coco said taking the stuff.

"It was nothing," Fo said shutting the lid. "See you during my break."

Coco smiles as Fo shut the lid, and walks back indoors.

He heads to change back into his uniform, and goes back to work.

"Hope she likes the stuff," Fo said looking at the computers till his break.

"Yes," Fo said happily, but heard his boss call him up. "Oh, come on."

Fo goes up to his bosses office, and goes in.

"What is it," Fo asked.

"I've been watching you since yesterday, and I can tell your very found of her," the boss answered.

"Well, yeah, I'm stuck in that small room," Fo stated. "She actually brings me some joy in this job."

"I can tell, but I've also been noticing that you get into her cell," the boss replied.

"I know I shouldn't, but we have this connection with each other," Fo said. "And I just want to see her smile."

"I see," the boss said standing up. "Then continue what your doing, and you also have yourself a raise."

"I do," Fo asked shocked.

"Yes, your the only one who never ran from her, showed you'll continue this journey with her," the boss answered patting Fo on the back. "And that's what I'm looking for in a guard here."

"Thank you sir," Fo said bowing his head. "But I must be going, and check on Coco."

"Coco," the boss asked.

"It's her name," Fo answered heading to the door. "Well, bye."

Fo heads down stairs, but as he did the bell rang for their break to be up.

"Dang it," Fo said upset, but heads to the computer room, and back to work.

Through the rest of the day, he sat in his seat bored, and waited for work to end.

When it finally ended, Fo walked to the courtyard, and checked on Coco.

She was fast asleep, and was drawing something. It looked like her, and him smiling together.

Fo smiles, and covers her with a spare blanket he had brought, "Sleep tight."

"Fo," Coco said in her sleep.

Fo smiles as he shut the lid, and walks home to get some rest himself.

This continued for about several months, and every moment Coco and Fo were together, they got slightly closer.

"You must really like her," Dave said.

"She's fun to hang out with," Fo said. "I wish you would come with me once to at least say hi."

"I can't, I've got work to do," Dave said rubbing his head.

"I know, but like I said, she isn't bad, she just needs emotional support," Fo said walking to change. "Well, I've got to go and feed her now."

"Alright," Dave said watching Fo walk off.


	2. Chapter 2

Fo got Coco's food, then changes out of his uniform. After he did, he went to the court yard, and gets into the box with her.

"So, how are you doing," Fo asked handing Coco her food.

"Wonderful," Coco answered happily as she handed Fo some drawings she did. "I drew those yesterday, but I never got to show them to you."

Fo looks through the pictures with a smile, "Your getting better."

"I know," Coco said smiling happily. "So how's your job?"

"I don't know, I guess it's still boring as I sit in the computer room, but being with you makes up for it," Fo answered.

"I'm glad I can make you happy," Coco said smiling.

Fo smiles back, but heard his boss on his ear piece.

"Are you with the girl right now," the boss asked.

"I am," Fo answered confused.

"Well, tell her for me, she's able explore the building for today," the boss stated.

"Wait, your serious," Fo asked shocked.

"I am," the boss answered. "It's just for her to see the world again, and a gift for your hard work."

"Thank you so much," Fo said as the boss left the call.

"Who were you talking to," Coco asked confused.

"My boss, and he said you could come into the building today," Fo answered.

"Really," Coco asked with her eyes sparkling.

"Yep," Fo answered lifting the lid open. "Come on."

"I'm coming," Fo said happily as she peaked her head out from her box. "Wow, the world is so green."

"That's the grass," Fo said helping Coco out of the box.

"Ah," Coco said as she almost fell. "My legs are asleep."

"That's probably from you always sitting, and laying in that box," Fo said with a chuckle.

"Please help me," Coco begged as she held Fo's arm for dear life.

"Don't worry, I got you," Fo said as he helped Coco walk all the to the building. "Come on, we're almost there."

"I know, but I'm scared," Coco said nervously.

"Don't worry, I got you," Fo said as he walked into the building.

Coco walks in too, and feels the cold marble floor under her feet, "The floor, and room are so cold."

"I bet," Fo said kinda laughing. "The air conditioning is always freezing."

"But it does feel nice," Coco said as she walked a little more on her own. "So, where do you work?"

"I'll show you," Fo said as he walked to the room he worked in, and opens the door.

"Wow, there's so many computers, and buttons," Coco said amazed.

"I know," Fo said smiling. "Now, I need to change back into my uniform, but I'll be back in a bit, so please don't touch the computers."

"Ok," Coco said as Fo shut the door.

Fo heads to change back into his uniform, and as he was taking off his shirt, a guard walked in.

"Nice tattoos," someone said. "Where did you get them?"

Fo freezes as he heard the voice, but pretends to not hear him.

"I know you can hear me," the guard said as he walked over to Fo. "So answer me."

Fo still says nothing as his back was to this guy, and was hoping he would just go away.

"Why do you keep seeing that little girl," the guard asked. "She isn't anything special."

"Don't talk about her like that," Fo said getting upset.

"Oh, so now you talk," the guard asked. "So all I need to do is talk about that little thing?"

Fo tries to stay silent, and not yell at this guard, but he snapped after what the he said next.

"You know she ain't anything, right," the guard said. "She's just some filthy creature like all the others."

"You don't know anything about her," Fo yelled as he grabbed the guard by the collar of his uniform, and shoved him into a wall. "So what gives you the right to say such things about her?"

Fo's eyes glow red, and the so called "tattoos", began to glow orange.

"So your like them," the guard asked.

Fo let's go of the guard, and turns away.

"Your a self-spirt," the guard said with a smirk. "Disgusting."

"Shut up," Fo yelled. "You don't know anything about me."

"I may not, but I know your a freak," the guard said leaving.

"Why, why did it have to be him who saw," Fo asked himself as he held himself upset. "Now everyone's gonna know I'm not like them."

Fo changes back into his uniform, and heads back to Coco. When he got back, he saw Dave, and her talking on the floor.

"Um, what did I miss," Fo asked confused.

"I was coming to check on you, and I found her in here instead," Dave answered. "So I apologized for what happened first, and then we started talking."

"Oh," Fo said entering the room, while shutting the door.

"Is everything alright," Coco asked.

"Yeah, I just had a run in with some guard, that's all," Fo answered.

"What did he say," Coco asked confused.

"Ah, it's best that you didn't know," Fo answered sitting in his chair.

"He said mean things about me, didn't he," Coco asked looking down.

"Your not the only one he said mean things to," Fo answered.

"He said mean things to you too," Coco asked. "Why?"

"Just cause," Fo answered changing the subject. "So, Dave, why did you want to check on me?"

"Well, one of the self-spirits I watch, they started talking about you," Dave answered. "So I kinda got worried, and had to check on you."

"Oh," Fo said confused. "What kind of self-spirit are they?"

"Well, they're a girl, and I think she can see the future," Dave answered.

"Can I see her," Fo stated.

"You sure," Dave asked. "You've never seen any other self-spirit besides for her."

"Her names Coco, and yes, I'm sure," Fo answered. "I just want to see something."

"Alright," Dave said looking at Coco. "Do you want to come with us?"

"Yes please," Coco answered as she sprang up from the floor.

"Alright, just follow me," Dave said standing up as well, and walks to this self-spirit.

As they were walking to this self-spirit, other ones looked at them as they passed by. Some even started saying things randomly.

"Hey little one," one said at the glass. "Why you with them?"

"Cause they're my friends," Coco answered looking at the self-spirit.

"The guards, your friends, how shocking," the person said looking at Dave and Fo, but smiles. "Never mind, I can see why you're friends."

Another one smiles as they pass by, and say, "Hey, I've never seen this guard, is he new."

"No," Dave answered.

"Then where has he been all this time," the self-spirit asked twirling her hair.

"Power, and camera room," Fo answered walking pass.

"Oh~," the self-spirit said looking at Fo with a smile. "What has your boss been hiding?"

"We're here," Dave said stopping in front of a cell.

"Hello, Dave, Fo, and Coco," a self-spirit said smiling in one of the cells.

"This is Fufu," Dave said. "And she's the one who told me about what was happening with you."

"I had seen you showing your true self," Fufu said looking at Fo, even though her eyes were sewn shut. "But I had also seen something far worse."

"What did you see," Fo asked shocked.

"I can not tell you from here," Fufu answered.

"Dave, can I go in there," Fo asked looking at Dave.

"Are you sure," Dave asked.

"I'm positive," Fo answered.

"Alright, just walk through the glass," Dave said.

Fo walks through the glass, and as he did, his body became warmer. He grabbed his chest as his heart was pounding uncontrollably.

"Welcome to the mindscape," Fufu said looking as a human. "I thought you wouldn't want me to say anything about you in front of your friend."

"Thank you, but why do you look normal," Fo asked confused.

"In the mind, we all think about how we used to be, or how we could be, so we turn human," Fufu answered looking into the distance. "And I get to see this, all day, everyday."

"I could see why you would like to see this," Fo said. "You get to see everyone for who they are, or what they could be."

"It's wonderful, but for me, I also see the path of what people choose," Fufu said sadly. "Like you, you got upset, and showed who you really were, after all this time of hiding it."

"I know," Fo said rubbing his head embarrassed.

"Now, there are a few ways to prevent what happens next, but I can't see that part of the future for you," Fufu said looking into the distance.

"I'll see what I can do on my own, but I want to ask you one thing," Fo said rubbing his arm. "Will my secret be told out?"

"From what I see, no, but I don't know where, or how long that'll last," Fufu answered snapping out of it, and drops Fo from the mindscape. "Coco wondered off!"

"Oh no," Fo said leaving the cell, and runs off. "Coco!"

"What just happened," Dave asked looking at Fufu confused.

"There seemed to be a wonder off," Fufu answered. "And they're both not going to good place."

"Crap," Dave said running after Fo, and Coco. "Fo, Coco!"

As Fo was chasing after Coco, he found himself in a dark hall.

"Where am I," Fo asked as he slowed down from running.

Fo walked down the hall confused as the cells were practically empty.

"Why do we even have this place," Fo asked as someones hand went through the glass of their cell, and pulls him in. "Hey."

"Why are you here," the person asked annoyed as they pushed Fo to a wall.

"Shouldn't I ask you that," Fo asked looking at the red figure.

The person sighs annoyed, but answers, "Names Ryan, and as you could probably guess, I'm a self-spirit. Your one too, right?"

"But why are you here, theres no other self-spirit here," Fo asked confused.

"I have a temper, and when I get mad, I destroy things," Ryan answered moving away from Fo. "So I got left here, where no one can bother me, and make me mad."

"I'm sorry," Fo said sadly. "But you do remind me of someone I met here."

"I do," Ryan asked.

"Her names Coco, and she stays out in the courtyard," Fo answered. "People didn't want to feed her, or even be near her, for they thought she was dangerous."

"What does she look like," Ryan asked.

"Black skin, with orange hair, and eyes," Fo answered.

"Weird," Ryan said. "I think I saw her run down that hall."

"You did," Fo asked shocked.

"Yeah," Ryan answered. "She ran pass my cell, and took a left."

"I have to get to her," Fo stated.

"Well, you can walk right through the glass," Ryan replied as he sat down.

"But don't you want to come with me," Fo asked. "You wouldn't have to be alone, and by yourself anymore."

"I know you're trying to help me, but I can't change," Ryan said looking at his hands. "I chose to be like this, and every second I did, I feel like I'm slowly dying."

"Why do you say that," Fo asked.

"Cause this, it isn't me," Ryan answered holding himself tightly. "I don't even know why I chose to be this, it just happened out of nowhere."

"I wish I could help," Fo said sadly approaching Ryan.

"Why bother," Ryan asked raising his voice. "I'm already like this!"

As Ryan yelled at Fo, he had turned into some creature, and snarled at Fo.

"Ryan," Fo said trying to calm him down. "I'm not trying to hurt you."

Ryan doesn't listen, and attacks Fo by swinging his paw at him. Once he did, he scratched him with his claws.

"Agh," Fo said as he hit a wall. "Ryan, this isn't you."

Ryan growls at Fo, while having his teeth out.

"Where am I," Coco asked looking around to empty cells.

As she was looking around she heard whispers.

"Whose there," Coco asked looking around nervously. "I can hear you, so show yourself."

"Aren't you such a smart child," a voice said tauntingly. "Finding us out."

"Us," Coco asked confused.

"Yes, and we love company," the voice said as they reached they're hand through the tinted glass cell to reveal a furry claw hand.

Coco moves away from the hand scared, but feels another one grab her shoulder.

"We won't hurt you," the voice said smiling. "Your like us."

"No, let me go," Coco demanded as she burned the hands off her.

The voices let out a scream as they caught on fire, and showed they're whole self.

"What a brat," the voice said upset as it looked at Coco.

"What are you," Coco asked looking at the scary human furry thing.

"Like I said," the thing answered. "We're like you."

As that thing answered that, more things came from the cells, and surrounded Coco.

"No, get away from me," Coco screamed horrified with tears in her eyes.

"Leave the poor child alone," a voice said blasting the creatures away from Coco.

"Fufu," Coco said looking in the direction of the blast.

"There's no need to shake my dear, I'm here for you," Fufu said walking to Coco, and holds her near her.

"Thank you," Coco said hugging Fufu tightly.

"And for you, you corrupted creatures, you dare lay a hand on this girl, or anyone else, I will not show any mercy upon you," Fufu said picking Coco up, and walks away.

"Wicked witch~," one voice said as Fufu and Coco left.

"Fufu, what are you doing out of your cell," Dave asked as Fufu walked towards him.

"I went to save poor Coco," Fufu answered holding Coco close.

"Save her, want happened," Dave asked.

"You wouldn't understand," Fufu answered as she tapped Dave's head with her finger. "But now you will."

Dave sees flashes of the creatures, but they disappear quickly.

"Where was this," Dave asked shocked.

"You wouldn't know," Fufu answered. "And you should never go there."

"What, why," Dave asked confused.

"You saw those things, what do you think would happen if they saw a nonself-spirit," Fufu asked.

"Those things were self-spirits," Dave asked shocked.

"Yes, but thy were corrupted," Fufu answered setting Coco on the ground. "Now please watch over Coco, I need to go help Fo."

"What's happening with him," Dave asked about to follow Fufu.

"You mustn't come with me," Fufu said walking away. "It's to dangerous for you, and Coco, you must stay with Dave."

"Ok," Coco said holding Dave's waist.

"Now both of you, stay put," Fufu said walking away.

Fo was on the ground, covered in many cuts, and bruises that were bleeding.

"Ryan," Fo said holding his side in pain. "Stop it."

Ryan looks at Fo with his mouth wide open, and about to eat him, but got blasted in the face.

"Ryan, stop," Fufu said walking closer. "I know who you are, and I know how your feeling, but you mustn't hurt people."

Fufu walks closer to Ryan, and forces him into the mindscape.

"Where am I," Ryan asked looking at himself. "And why am I human again?"

"I brought you into the mindscape," Fufu answered. "And for why your human, we all think of our self-spirit, or our old self, but it differs on which you are."

Ryan looks around, but then sees Fo, "What happened to him?"

"You did this," Fufu answered. "That is why I brought you here, it was to stop you."

"I lost my temper again, didn't I," Ryan asked as he fell to his knees in tears. "I always do this, and this is why I never wanted to be found again."

Fufu walks to Ryan, and gets on her knees as well to hug him, "Please don't cry, I know your scared, and you beat yourself up for what you are now, but I think your fine."

"Really, but I destroy everything," Ryan asked as his tears stopped.

"You may, but why does that have to change who you are," Fufu asked rubbing her hand on Ryan's head. "Now rest, you need it."

Ryan falls asleep as Fufu continued to rub his head, and goes back to the real world, as his self-spirit now.

"Sleep well," Fufu said walking over to Fo. "Fo, are you alright? Fo?"

Fo had completely passed out from blood lose, and began dreaming of his past.

Him as a small child looks around his large, yet empty house for his parents as they have been gone for more than a week.

"Mommy, daddy, where are you," Fo asked as he kept looking for his parents. "Where could you have gone?"

After about an hour of searching again, Fo found himself back in his room. He was scared, not for himself, but for his parents.

"Where are you," Fo asked as he began to cry while holding himself. "You've been gone for so long."

As he was crying, someone pounded against a door.

Fo immediately runs out of his room, and rushes to the front door, but no one was there when he opened it. He waited a second, and heard another banging, but it was coming from somewhere else, almost like it was below the house.

He knew there was a cellar below the house. However he was never aloud down there by himself, but maybe this would help him find his parents he thought.

He finds the cellar with ease, and begins to hear the pounding again, and opens the hatch down. The cellar was lit was candles, and torches even though no one has been down there for almost a month.

"Hello," Fo called out scared as he walked down the hall. "Is anyone down here?"

Whispers filled the hall, and Fo stopped in his tracks scared.

"We won't hurt you," some clear whispers said.

"Follow the lights," some others said.

"This way," some others said.

Fo takes a deep breath, and begins to follow the light. After awhile of walking he found himself at a dead end. About to turn around, a door opened behind him.

He pushes the door open a bit, and begins to smell something atrocious. It was a foul stench, but it captured what had happened behind the door.

There, laying up, and next to each other peaceful looking were two dead bodies. They didn't appear to be rotting, even though they were clearly dead.

Fo's eyes filled with tears as he saw the two figures next to each other, "Mommy, daddy."

Fo walked into the room, but as he passed the door just a bit, it shut behind him.

"I was hoping you would show," a man said behind Fo.

Fo turns around scared, "Who are you?"

"I'm a human that's part self-spirit, and I hunt self-spirits down" the man answered moving his hat out of his face to show some creatures hand, and face. "Sadly, both your parents were ones, so I had to get rid of them."

Fo shakes from fear as the man looked at him with his scary side of his face.

"You know, they put up such a fight, shame they'll never see you again," the man said smiling as Fo was about to cry again. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna kill you, you aren't like them, so you get to live. However, you need to keep this a secret, kay?"

Fo says nothing as the man opens the door again, and leaves with a black cape being the last thing Fo saw from that guy.

"Mommy, daddy," Fo said as he walked to his parents dead bodies, and kneels in front of them. "Why you?"

Sirens begin to ring above the house, and people began to come into the cellar to find Fo in front of his parents still.

Fo begins to wake up laying on a medical bed in the nurses office, all bandaged up.

"How long was I out," Fo asked as he held his head.

"About an hour or so," Fufu answered.

"Fufu, what are you doing here," Fo asked confused.

"You were attacked by Ryan, so I brought you here to get medical help," Fufu answered. "And don't worry, I was the one who wrapped your wounds, so no one else saw your 'tattoos'."

"Thank you," Fo said looking around. "So, where's Coco?"

"She's fine," Fufu answered. "But she did stumble upon some corrupted self-spirits."

"Corrupted," Fo repeated confused.

"I'm sure you've seen one before," Fufu said rewrapping some of Fo's wounds. "Many of them have the body of a human, but are still monsters."

"I never thought this place had those things here," Fo said.

"Most of the guards here don't either, but it would be best if you never go there again," Fufu stated.

"But Ryan," Fo replied, but was stopped.

"I know you feel bad for him, but we can't do anything to help him," Fufu said sadly. "He's slowly corrupting himself."

"How can we stop it," Fo asked.

"We can't," Fufu answered. "He thinks he's not a self-spirit, but he is, so there is nothing we can do, only he can choose his fate."

"Fo," Coco said as she ran into the room happily, and hugs Fo. "I'm so glad your alright."

"I tried to stop her, but she turned invisible," Dave said running into the room after Coco.

"It's alright Dave," Fo said smiling. "I don't mind some company."

"So, are you alright," Dave asked concerned.

"I'll be fine, I'm a fast healer," Fo answered.

"Well, that's good, but I also informed the boss of you getting hurt, nothing else, I swear," Dave stated. "So he'll be coming down here any second."

"What," Fo asked confused.

"Yeah, sorry," Dave said rubbing his head with a door opening.


	3. Chapter 3

"What happened to you," the boss asked as he walked over to Fo.

"Nothing," Fo answered.

"Then why are you all bandaged up," the boss asked.

"He ran into a self-spirit named Ryan," Fufu answered.

"Fufu," Fo said trying to stop her.

"Ryan then turned into his animal form, and began attacking Fo without knowing it," Fufu continued.

"I knew he shouldn't have stayed here," the boss said.

"Please sir, he isn't anything bad, he's like Coco," Fo said.

"And yet he hurt you," the boss stated.

"I may be hurt, but he didn't mean it," Fo replied. "He says he has a temper, I'm sure that's what made him do it, and it wasn't actually him."

The boss sighs and looks at Fo, "He gets one more chance, and if he does it again, I'll have him gone."

"Yes sir," Fo said looking down sadly as the boss walked away and out of the room.

"I'm sorry," Fufu said. "There were two paths, and one was better then the other."

"It's fine," Fo said. "At least Ryan has another chance."

"I never asked, whose Ryan," Coco asked looking at Fo.

"He's a self-spirit I met, he's kinda like you," Fo answered. "He's very lonely, and everyone hates him."

"He doesn't sound that bad," Coco said.

"He isn't," Fo said smiling, but feels a sharp pain go threw his side. "Agh."

"What's wrong," Coco asked.

"It nothing," Fo answered glaring at Fufu.

"He'll be fine," Fufu said walking away from Fo. "Coco, we need to get back to our cells."

"But I was told I could be with Fo all day," Coco said hugging Fo again. "So I'm not leaving him."

"Alright," Fufu said leaving. "Dave, I'll tell some of the other guards that you'll be here, and that they'll actually have to do their job."

"Thank you Fufu," Dave said.

"Anytime," Fufu said before she left the room.

"Hey Dave, can you get me something to eat please," Fo asked randomly.

"Yeah, of course," Dave said running out of the room to get Fo something.

"Are you hungry," Coco asked looking at the door, but then Fo.

"A little, but I thought you would want something to eat as well," Fo answered looking at Coco as she was hugging his leg still. "What's wrong?"

"I'm still scared of what I saw," Coco answered gripping the blanket Fo was under.

"It's alright," Fo said rubbing Coco's head. "They can't get you, so your fine."

"I know, but I just feel so bad for them," Coco said sadly. "They aren't themselves anymore."

"I feel bad for them too, but they're too far gone for us to help them now," Fo said.

"I wish we could," Coco stated.

"I do too," Fo said looking at the ceiling. "What was your family like?"

Coco looks at Fo confused by his question, "Why do you ask?"

"No reason, I just wanted to know what they were like," Fo answered.

"Well, from what I remember, they were pretty normal parents," Coco answered. "Till I took my self-spirit form, that's when they started acting differently."

"How," Fo asked.

"Not like they abused me or anything, but they stopped taking me places, and when I turned 13, I was sent here," Coco answered. "They told me, 'we don't want to do this, but you'll be much safer with people like you'. They told me they loved me, and left me here for 5 years."

"You were here for 5 years," Fo asked shocked.

"Yeah," Coco answered springing up. "I may not look it, but I'm 18, and in a few months I'll turn 19."

"And here I thought you were 13 the whole time," Fo said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I don't know why I still look like this," Coco said smiling with Dave coming back in.

"I brought the food," Dave said walking over to Fo, and hands it to him.

"Thank you," Fo said smiling.

They all talk till the end of their shifts, which happened to be late at night.

"Well, looks like we have to go," Fo said as he got out of the bed carefully.

"Do you need help getting home," Dave asked.

"I'll be fine," Fo answered as he looked at Coco sleeping in a chair, and picks her up. "Meet you at the outside gate."

Fo walks to the courtyard, opens the lid to Coco's box, and sets her in gently. As he did, he covered her with her blanket, and lightly rubbed her head before shutting the lid.

He quickly goes back inside to change, and walks with Dave till they went their ways for home.

When he walked in, Veronica and Cathie were on the couch, both asleep.

Fo sighs with a smile as he went to get a blanket, and covers them with it.

"Sleep well guys," Fo said as he went into his room, and fell right to sleep, and had the same dream he had earlier.

A week passes, and Fo heads to work like normal, but things weren't the same this day.

"There you are," Dave said as he stood in front of Fo's work room.

"What's going on," Fo asked confused. "Some people in the locker room were talking about a break today?"

"You don't know anything, do you," Dave asked with a smile. "Today is the one day of the year where all self-spirits get to roam around, but obviously, they can't leave the building."

"But why is this a thing," Fo asked confused.

"Three things, one they get to meet, and talk to others like them, two they can talk to family members that show up today," Dave answered. "And the third one is cause they have to have a bath."

"Why can't they do it normally," Fo asked confused.

"With the amount of them it'll waste a lot of water, and it's in their body to clean them, so they don't have to worry about doing it," Dave answered. "But they have to refresh themselves so that process of them keeps working."

"So they're body self cleans them," Fo asked.

"Pretty much," Dave answered.

"So why were you waiting for me," Fo asked.

"To tell you to get Coco, she's allowed to wonder today, and talk to others," Dave answered.

"Oh, ok," Fo said as he went to the box, and lifts the lid. "Coco."

"Yeah," Coco asked with a tired voice.

"Come on out," Fo answered.

"Why, am I in trouble," Coco asked.

"No, you get the whole day to hang around the building," Fo answered.

"Oh, it's that day," Coco said getting up. "But I don't really do anything during this time."

"You can talk to Fufu, or even Ryan," Fo answered lifting Coco out of the box.

"Yay," Coco said as she ran around cheerfully.

"Come on you," Fo said as he walked Coco into the building and to Fufu's cell.

"Fufu," Coco said happily as she rushed and hugged Fufu who was sitting on the ground.

"Oh, hello Coco dear, and hello Fo," Fufu said as she still had Coco hugging her. "So how are you two doing."

"We're doing fine," Fo answered. "And you?"

"I'm well," Fufu answered. "I wonder if my family is coming today though?"

"Me too," Coco said letting go of Fufu sadly.

"Why are you sad," Fufu asked lifting Coco's face. "Your parents are coming, believe me."

"Really," Coco asked smiling.

"Yes," Fufu answered with Coco hugging her again. "Yay."

Coco let's go, and runs around the halls happily.

"Are they really coming," Fo asked.

"Hard to say," Fufu answered holding out a piece of paper. "You have to make the call."

Fo takes the paper that had the phone number, and immediately takes his phone out to call the number.

The phone rang for awhile, but finally was picked up by a woman, probably in her 40's.

"Hello, who is this," the woman asked.

"Hello, I work of the lockdown center you placed your daughter in," Fo answered.

"Are you talking about Coco," the woman asked.

"Yes," Fo answered. "And today family members are allowed to come and visit. So I was wondering if you would like to come see her again?"

"Of course," the woman said with the sound of tears in her eyes, and the sound of sniffling. "What time?"

"Anytime that works for you," Fo answered.

"Alright, we'll be there at 12pm," the woman said as the call ended.

"Wonderful, now they're bound to show up," Fufu said getting up and walks out of her cell. "We must find Coco, she ran off happily in this direction."

They walk down till they felt a cold chill fill the hall to their left.

"She's down there," Fufu said looking down the hall.

They go down the hall, and see her talking with Ryan in his cell.

"Coco," Fufu said standing on the other side of the glass. "What are you doing?"

"Hi Fufu," Coco said with a smile. "I was just talking with Ryan."

"Hello," Ryan said waving with a smile. "Oh, and Fo, sorry for hurting you."

"It's fine," Fo said smiling back. "I've already healed."

"That's good to hear," Ryan said looking at Fufu with blush on his cheeks. "And uh, thank you for stopping me."

"I didn't want to see you suffering, so of course I had to help you," Fufu said with a cute smile.

Ryan blushes a bit more, but turns his head away, "So, do you have family coming today?"

"I would hope they would show up after leaving me here, but I don't know," Fufu answered.

"Mine are," Coco said happily.

"Your luckily," Ryan said with a sad smile. "My family thinks I'm scary, and would try to hurt them, but I wouldn't blame them. I mean, look what I did to Fo."

"I think your fine the way you are," Coco said hugging Ryan.

"Thank you," Ryan said lightly looking at Fo sadly.

"Hey Coco, do you want to get something to eat," Fo asked.

"Can Ryan come with," Coco asked with puppy dog eyes.

"You'll have to ask him," Fo answered.

"I don't know," Ryan said thinking as he saw Coco.

"Please," Coco begged.

Ryan sighs in defeat, "I'll come with you, and if I lose control please stop me immediately Fufu."

"As you wish," Fufu agreed.

"Come on, your all probably real hungry," Fo said trying to cheer up the conversation.

"I certainly am," Fufu said.

"Me too," Ryan said getting up as Coco stopped hugging him. "So where do we get food?"

"Follow me," Fufu said walking away.

As they walk away from that hall, there they could see family members already showing up. Some were happy to be there, and others weren't.

Suddenly a child who was a little girl walks over to Fufu, and tugs on her hood.

Fufu stops, and looks at the little girl, "Oh, hello there young one."

"Wow," the girl said amazed as they were looking at Fufu. "Your so pretty."

"Oh, thank you," Fufu said petting the girls head gently. "Where's your parents? I don't want you to get lost."

"They're just over there," the girl answered happily, but pulls out a flower. "I want you to have this."

Fufu blushes happily, and takes the flower, "You are very kind, now you should head back off to your parents."

"But I want to give him one too," the girl said holding a flower out to Ryan.

Ryan looks at the little girl shocked by her kind gesture, but takes the flower with blush on his cheeks, "Um, thank you?"

The girl smiles, and then heads back to her parents happily.

"I was not expecting her to give me a flower," Ryan said looking at the flower.

"I wasn't either," Fufu said turning to Ryan, and puts her flower in his hair. "There, now you look pretty."

Ryan blushes even more at what Fufu had did, but he then does the same.

"Now you look prettier," Ryan said blushing to his own words.

"Now we're flower buddies," Fufu said smiling.

"I want to be a flower buddy," Coco said looking at them.

Fo grabs some flowers that were around the area, and drops several in Coco's hair.

"Now your the queen of the flower buddies," Fo said silly.

"Your a flower buddy too," Coco said giving Fo his flower to put in his hair.

Fufu laughs at all this, and keeps her bright smile, "We're all so weird."

"Of course we are," Fo said smiling.

Fufu still smiles, and says, "Come on, we should get something to eat, that was where we were going."

Ryan, Coco, and Fo agree, and go to the mess hall to see some other self-spirits, and some with their families.

"This place is so big," Fo said amazed.

"It is," Coco agreed.

"Well, they have to serve many of us today, so this place has to be big," Fufu said looking around. "Fo, can you find us a seat while we're getting something to eat, and don't worry, I'll get you something too."

"Ok," Fo said walking away to find some place to sit.

When he did, he sat down waiting for the others, but was watching all the families. As he was, small memories of his childhood came back.

"Mommy, daddy, look," small Fo said holding a small butterfly in his hand.

"What happened," Fo's mother asked looking at the butterfly.

"It tore its wing," Fo answered sadly.

"Can I see it," Fo's mother asked holding her hands out.

Fo gently puts the butterfly in his mothers hands. As he did, the butterfly was surrounded by a glow, that then began to bind the wing back together.

When it's wing was all better, it flew back to Fo, and landed on his nose.

"It's fixed," Fo said shocked.

"Yes it is," Fo's mother said happily.

"And it seems to like you," Fo's father said looking at Fo as well.

"You think so," Fo asked.

"Of course," Fo's father said holding his hand out for the butterfly to fly onto his hand. "And I'm sure it'll be with you forever."

"Fo," Fufu said waving her hand in front of Fo, snapping him out of it. "You ok?"

"Uh, yeah," Fo answered shocked.

"It's fine, but I just saw you staring off, so I was a little worried," Fufu answered.

"Sorry," Fo said looking around. "Where's Coco, and Ryan?"

"They're still getting their food," Fufu answered with a chuckle. "Coco wanted to get every single thing, so I had Ryan stay to help her bring it back."

"Oh," Fo said with a chuckle himself.

"So, what were you thinking about," Fufu asked.

"My real parents," Fo answered.

"You must really miss them," Fufu said eating a chocolate covered strawberry.

"I do," Fo said. "But I got a new family, so I shouldn't be so sad."

"But they were your true family, so I understand you thinking about them," Fufu said smiling. "Even I think about mine sometimes."

"You were adopted," Fo asked shocked.

"Not adopted, but sold to a traveling circus for having such big eyes back then," Fufu answered. "But after awhile I turned into this, and was thrown here. So sometimes I wonder if my family loved me, hated me, or just wanted money, but I'll never know myself."

"I never knew," Fo said still shocked.

"No one usually does," Fufu said. "But I still do have a place for them in my heart."

"We're back," Coco said setting some stuff on the table.

"She wanted so much," Ryan said putting more stuff on the table, and then sits down. "Oh, and we met someone."

"Who," Fo asked looking behind Ryan to see someone, but what caught his eye first was her butterfly wings.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello, my name is Mariposa," Mariposa said bowing her head. "I'm new here, so I was wondering if I could stay with you?"

"Of course," Fufu answered smiling.

Fo says nothing as he was fixated on Mariposa's wings still.

"Are you looking at my wings," Mariposa asked looking at Fo. "They're pretty, aren't they?"

Fo doesn't say anything as he still stared as Mariposa's wings.

"Is something wrong," Mariposa asked confused.

Fo shakes his head, snapping out of his trance, "I'm sorry, your wings just remind me of something."

"Like what," Mariposa asked.

"My family, that's all," Fo answered with a smile.

"What were they like," Mariposa asked sitting next to Fufu.

"They were self-spirits that healed and protected anything that was alive," Fo answered.

"They seemed real nice," Mariposa said happily.

"They really were," Fo said smiling sadly. "But they're gone."

Mariposa's eyes widen from that, but as she did, Coco hugged Fo.

"I'm sorry," Coco said sadly.

"Why are you apologizing," Fo asked confused as he looked at Coco.

"Cause you lost your family," Coco answered.

"It's alright," Fo said. "I've lived fine without them."

Coco doesn't say anything as she still was hugging Fo.

Mariposa looks at them with a smile, "Do you love each other?"

Coco and Fo blush immediately from Mariposa's question, and Coco let's go of Fo with a red face.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you," Mariposa said shocked.

"We're fine," Coco and Fo said eating some chocolate at the same time, blushing even more.

"I don't think they're fine," Ryan said sitting on the other side of Fufu.

"I don't think so either," Fufu said looking at Coco and Fo.

"Again, I'm sorry for my random outburst, but you both looked like you liked each other," Mariposa said with a nervous smile.

"I don't know if I do or not," Coco said.

"Me neither," Fo said.

"I think they like each other," Ryan whispered to the others.

"I do too," Fufu whispered back.

"We never asked, where are you from," Fo said trying to act normal again.

"I'm not sure of the place, but I remember being, and living in a garden," Mariposa answered.

"A garden," Fo repeated confused.

"Yeah, I lived there for a long while, but then some bird, got my wing," Mariposa answered eating a marshmallow. "After that I was found by some kid, who showed me to his parents. When he did, the mother fixed my wing, and the father I think put a barrier over me to stay safe."

"So you were a butterfly," Fo asked curious.

"I was, but then after several months or so, I randomly turned into a human," Mariposa answered. "But I don't really know the date I did?"

"Do you know what the family looked like," Fo asked.

"No, I'm sorry," Mariposa answered. "But the mother and father both had these necklaces that looked like part of a moon."

"That's such a cute thing," Fufu said.

"I thought the same when I saw it," Mariposa said talking with Fufu, and Ryan now.

"Fo, are you ok," Coco asked looking at Fo.

"Yeah," Fo answered. "I'm just shocked by Mariposa's answer, that's all."

Coco picks up a chocolate covered strawberry from Fufu's plate, and puts it at Fo's mouth.

"Ah," Coco said with a child's voice.

Fo chuckles, but opens his mouth, and bites the strawberry, "It's good."

"I want to try," Coco said happily as she took a bite out of it herself. "It is."

About an hour passes, and almost all the sweets were gone.

"Fufu, you've only had those strawberries," Coco stated. "You should try something else before it's all gone."

"But I don't know what it's gonna taste like," Fufu said looking at the other sweets confused.

"I thought you could see the future," Fo stated.

"It doesn't work like that," Fufu said taking a cupcake from the table, and takes a bit.

As she did, her head fell on Ryan's shoulder from an immediate sugar rush.

"I was not expecting that," Fo said looking at Fufu.

"Is she dead," Coco asked confused.

"I don't think so," Mariposa answered. "She's still breathing."

"Yeah, and she's laying on me," Ryan said blushing while not moving.

"Fufu, you ok," Fo asked as he waved his hand in front of Fufu's face.

"I've never had anything this sweet," Fufu answered.

"You only took one bite out of a cupcake," Fo stated.

"That has a lot more sugar then a strawberry dipped chocolate," Fufu replied.

"You are such a weirdo," Fo said with a chuckle.

"I know," Fufu said sitting back up, while taking another bit out of the cupcake. "But the cupcake is good."

"That's good to hear," Fo said. "I'll probably have to sneak up some for you at some point."

"Please do," Fufu said finishing the cupcake. "So, what should we do now?"

"Maybe we should check if we have guest seeing us," Ryan answered.

"Sounds good to me," Fo said getting up. "Come on you guys."

They head to the main hall, and out of nowhere, someone grabbed Ryan.

"There you are," someone said as they gave Ryan a noogie.

"Aaron," Ryan said shocked as the person let him go.

"Yep, it's me," Aaron said smiling.

"Where's the others," Ryan asked.

"Behind you," someone answered.

"Sup," someone else said.

"It's been awhile," another voice said.

"Ethan, Aiden, Max," Ryan said smiling.

"We missed you too dude," Max said happily.

"Yeah, we're sorry we couldn't come at any other time," Ethan said.

"It's fine," Ryan said happily.

"And sorry that your parents couldn't come, they, um," Aaron said rubbing his head.

"They don't care for me, it's fine," Ryan said looking at his friends. "At least you guys came."

"How could we not, your the one who picked us off the streets," Aiden said.

As Ryan and his friends were talking, a child tugged on Fufu's hood again. Fufu looks at the child, and sees a small girl.

"Are you Fufu," the little girl asked.

"I am," Fufu answered.

"There's that girl," a tall and muscular man said walking into the building.

"Is she yours," Fufu asked confused.

"Yeah, she's Dolly's and my kid," the man answered.

"Dolly," Fufu asked confused.

"Woah, you did forget about us," the man said with a laugh. "I'm the strong man William, you know, who can lift anything over my own weight."

"William," Fufu said shocked. "How did you even find me?"

"The ring master finally told us where you were after we threatened to quit," William answered.

"We," Fufu asked.

"Yeah, some of the others wanted to see you," William answered pulling Fufu outside.

"Who knew their friends would show up," Fo said looking at Coco holding his hand. "They'll be here."

"You sure," Coco asked.

"Yeah," Fo answered looking at the clock as it was 11:30am.

Just then, a couple walks into the building, and looks at Coco, rushing over to her.

"Coco, my baby girl," the mother said hugging Coco tightly.

"We've missed you so much," the father said as he hugged Coco as well.

"Mommy, daddy," Coco said shocked, but hugs her parents back. "You actually came?"

"Of course we did," Coco's mother said letting Coco go. "When we were told that we could visit, we immediately rushed here."

"Who told you," Coco asked.

"A young man," the mother answered.

Coco looks at her mother confused, but then feels Fo's hand in her head.

"I'm glad you both were able to come," Fo said with a smile.

"He was the one who told us," Coco's mother answered.

Coco looks at Fo as he was still smiling, and looks back at her.

"Your the best," Coco said as she hugged Fo's waist.

"Hey, it was more of Fufu's idea, but I took the call, I didn't want you to be alone today," Fo said hugging Coco back.

"He is such a kind man," Coco's father said smiling.

"He is," Coco said happily, and starts explaining.

As they were, Mariposa stared around, but then saw a pinkish, and blue tail go around a corner. From curiosity, she follows it till she ran into a dead end.

"Where did you go," Mariposa asked as she looked around.

"I'm right here," something said smiling behind Mariposa.

She backs away from the wolf like creature, "Wolf, why are you here?"

"Cause I wanted to check out the family reunion," Wolf answered with a grin.

"Well, your not wanted here," Mariposa said annoyed.

"Why not," another wolf like creature asked walking from behind Mariposa.

"Spell," Mariposa said shocked. "You're here too?"

"It's to keep this one in check, orders from the master," Spell said with a smile as he glared at Wolf. "And he doesn't like that you left."

Mariposa looks at Spell as he walked around her, "He knows why I left, and I'm not going back."

"You don't have to come back, but if you don't, then you'll miss something," Spell said walking away.

Mariposa turns her head to where Spell walked away, and saw he was gone. She looks back to Wolf, as he was walking to a wall.

"Have fun," Wolf said going through the wall.

Mariposa stands there, staring at the wall nervously.

"I don't want to go back," Mariposa said as she fell to the floor, covering herself with her wings in fear.

After awhile, someone began to call out for her.

"Mariposa," someone called out. "Mariposa, where are you?"

Mariposa moves to the corner of this dead end hall, scared, but then began to recognize the voice.

"Fo," Mariposa called out as he turned the corner.

"Mariposa," Fo said relieved. "Everyone was so worried."

"I'm sorry," Mariposa said looking at Fo have his hand out to her.

"Come on," Fo said looking at her.

Mariposa takes Fo's hand, and pulls herself up.

"So why were you here anyway," Fo asked walking back to the others.

"I thought I saw something," Mariposa answered rubbing her arm nervously.

"Like what," Fo asked.

Mariposa doesn't say anything, but looks at Fo sadly.

"You can tell me," Fo said looking at Mariposa.

She still doesn't say anything, while bitting the bottom of her lip.

"Well, when you feel more comfortable, just tell me," Fo said smiling at Mariposa.

She nods her head, and walks back with Fo to the others.

"Mariposa," Coco said as she hugged her. "We were worried when we saw you gone."

"I'm sorry," Mariposa said rubbing Coco's head.

"Yeah, family, and friends had to live," Ryan said upset. "I wanted them to stay a bit longer."

"We all do," Fufu said smiling. "But we should get to the bath house."

"Where's that," Mariposa asked tilting her head.

"Just follow me," Fufu said walking down a hall, and to a door. "Ryan, you'll have to go to the other door, this is the girl's spot to undress."

"Alright," Ryan said blushing as he walked to the mens changing room.

"What about Fo," Coco asked as she hugged his waist.

"He can come with us, but please keep your eyes closed," Fufu answered opening the door, and goes in.

When they went in, not many people were in there at the moment, but the ones that were looked at Fo.

"What's a guy doing I here," a girl whispered.

"Isn't he a guard," another girl whispered.

"Really, how could you tell," another girl asked.

"The uniform," another girl answered.

Fufu, Mariposa, and Coco get undressed, while wrapping a towel over their body's.

"Come on Fo," Fufu said tugging on Fo's hand to help him walk out of the changing room.

"That atmosphere was really hard to be in," Fo said breathing heavily as he opened his eyes as they got away from other girls changing.

"I agree," Mariposa said following.

When they got out, there was hundreds of built in tubs. Different creatures relaxing, and talking with each other.

"Woah," Fo said amazed. "This is what the bath house is?"

"Yep," Fufu answered smiling. "There's different bathes for different creatures, or if you just want to try something new."

"This place is amazing," Mariposa said smiling. "I want to try everything."

"Go ahead," Fufu said as Mariposa walked away. "Well, you two can do what you wish, I want to get rinsed off."

"Alright," Fo and Coco said as Fufu walked off.

"So, what do you want to do first," Fo asked looking at Coco.

"I usually get a steam bath in one of those," Coco answered pointing to a copper looking hatch in the wall.

"Then let's go there," Fo said as he walked with Coco.

As they were walking there, different creatures were staring at them, but mostly Fo.

"Hey guard, whatcha doing in here," a creature called out.

"Don't you want to be away from us today," another creature called out laughing.

"Yeah, most of the guards hate us," another one said laughing.

Fo says nothing as Coco opened one of the several copper hatches, and goes in with her.

When they both went in, it was extremely hot inside as steam came from the deep tub.

"You can get in," Fo said sitting down on the side, and closes his eyes.

"Ok," Coco said getting into the tub. "Do you want to come in too?"

"No thank you," Fo answered declining with a smile. "I'm still on duty."

"Alright," Coco said closing her eyes. "What's it like out of this place?"

Fo looks at Coco shocked, but answers, "Hard to say, but you aren't trapped in cells."

"I bet that's great," Coco said sadly.

"It really is, especially when you meet others like you," Fo said. "But you'll have to hide what you are when your in public."

"I don't get why we can't just roam around like others," Coco said madly.

"To a normal person, they see a monster, but we see ourself," Fo said rubbing Coco's head.

They say nothing for about 20 minutes, when the room started getting hotter.

'Why did it get hot all of a sudden,' Fo asked himself as he looked at Coco sleeping, and sees steam coming from around her body.

He chuckles, but begins to undo his uniform to reveal his chest. He sits there with his eyes closed as his markings on his skin glowed orange.

Coco begins to wake up, and opens her eyes, to see Fo shirtless. She quickly turns around blushing, while making a lot of noise.

"Oh, your awake," Fo said smiling as he opened his eyes. "So, how did you sleep?"

"I slept fine," Coco answered as she turned back to Fo. "So, are those the 'something else'?"

Fo looks at Coco confused, but then realizes what she meant, and frowns, "Yeah, but to normal people, they just look like tattoos, unless they start glowing orange."

"How did you get those," Coco asked.

"I wanted to be normal with my adoptive family, but I also wanted to be like my parents, so I chose both," Fo answered. "So one morning I woke up, and I had these markings all over my arms, legs, and chest to neck."

"Your so lucky," Coco said looking at Fo.

"I'm not really," Fo said sadly. "I've been hiding my whole life, and not even my closet friends and family know I'm like this. At least, not the normal ones."

Coco motions Fo to close his eyes as she got out of the tub, and puts the towel around herself again.

"Let's go try something else," Coco said smiling.

Fo smiles back as he put his uniform top back on, and gets up. They then both leave the copper steam bath.

"So what do you want to do now," Fo asked looking around.

"I'm not really sure," Coco answered looking around as well. "I usually just go back to my box after the steam bath."

They look around for a bit longer, when Coco suddenly tugs on Fo's hand.

"I want to go there," Coco said pointing to purple room.

"What's that," Fo asked.

"I'm not really sure, but I just saw Fufu go in there," Coco answered happily as she ran off.

"Hey, slow down," Fo said trying to catch up with her.

As he was running after Coco, one of the creatures in the tubs grabbed Fo's ankle. As they did, he lost his balance. Causing him to fall right into the tub, and created a large splash.


	5. Chapter 5

"Fo," Coco said turning around, and sees him gone.

As Fo was in the tub, he realized it was deeper then it had appeared. And was having trouble getting back to the surface.

After a small while, one of the creatures grabbed him, and pulled him back to the surface. Once they did, they set him on the floor.

"Fo, are you ok," Coco asked next to him worried.

"I'm fine," Fo answered coughing up water.

"Sorry, I was just trying to have some fun," one of the creatures said rubbing his head.

Coco glares at the person, but looks at Fo as he was holding his chest.

"Are you ok," Coco asked as Fo stood up.

"I'm fine," Fo answered walking away. "I'll be back, I just need to change."

"Oh, ok," Coco said watching Fo walk away, but then looks at the person. "What is wrong with you!?"

"I said I was sorry," the person said nervously as Coco looked at him.

"I don't care if your sorry," Coco said upset. "You nearly drowned him!"

"Is sorry not enough," the person asked looking at Coco with steam was coming off of her.

Coco begins to yell at the guy, as Fo was back in the locker room changing.

'I can't believe I got so wet,' Fo said to himself as he was taking off his clothes, and changes to his original ones. 'I hope these don't get wet either.'

He walks back to the bath house, and sees Fufu talking with one of the guys. While Mariposa was trying to calm Coco down.

"Oh, there you are," Fufu said smiling as she saw Fo.

"So, what's happening," Fo asked confused.

"I was just talking with Collin, and he was telling me how sorry he is," Fufu answered looking at Collin rubbing his head.

"Yeah, I didn't mean to almost drown you," Collin said looking down. "I was just trying to have some harmless fun with a guard, but it didn't end so well."

"It fine," Fo said with a small smile. "I didn't drown, so you don't have to worry to much."

"Yeah, but that one keeps yelling at me," Collin stated as he pointed to Coco.

Fo looks at Coco as she was curled up in a ball sadly.

"She's just really overprotective of me," Fo replied with a smile. "I was the only person who had treated like a person again."

Collin looks at Fo shocked, "Well, I can why she was yelling at me so much now."

"Collin, what did I miss," some asked as they walked over to them.

"I almost drowned someone," Collin answered.

The person sighs, but kisses Collin on the cheek, "Be more careful, or they'll send you out, then I won't be able to see you anymore."

"Sorry," Collin said blushing lightly.

"It's fine," the person said as the others were looking at her confused. "Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Lillian."

"Fufu, Mariposa, Coco, and Fo," Fufu said smiling. "But Fo's a guard who works here."

Lillian looks at Fo from top to bottom confused, "You don't look anything like one. At least you aren't the snobs who watch us, they always mess around, and never take their job seriously."

Fo gets a picture in his head of who Lillian was talking about, but to be sure, he asked, "Can you describe one?"

"One has this brownie looking hair color that reaches his neck," Lillian answered. "And he's completely full of himself."

"I know him," Fo said sad sigh. "He's one of the higher guards."

"High, that guy does nothing but slack off with his buddies," Lillian stated annoyed.

"Yeah, that's what they do," Fo replied. "I usually see it in the camera room."

"Camera room," Collin and Lillian repeated confused.

"I'll have to show you after this," Fo said.

"At least it beats sitting in a cell all day," Collin said happily.

"Yes, you have no idea of how boring it is stuck in there," Lillian said.

"I don't," Fo said with a nervous smile. "But I know what it's like to trapped."

Lillian and Collin look at him confused. When suddenly, a loud, and familiar roar echoed through the place.

"That's not good," Fufu said looking the way of the roar.

"That is not indeed," Fo said as he saw Ryan's animal form walking towards them.

"Ryan," Fufu called out looking at him. "Sit, and tell me what happened?"

Ryan's animal form sits down, and begins to roar several times. Everyone looks at Ryan confused, but then Fufu as she petted him.

"He said that he ran into some guards on his way to the men's locker room," Fufu began as Ryan laid down next to her sadly. "When he did, the guards must've recognized him, and started to tease and make fun of him. Sadly, they didn't know that was making him very unstable, so he turned into this in front of them. He then hid, and ran for awhile, but then ran here so he could be somewhere safer."

"Oh," Lillian said sadly. "The guards here have no respect for those on the brink of falling. Not you though Fo."

Ryan roars one more time, before closing his eyes.

"He said that the boss called him on the speakers in the hall, which is why he ran here, to hide," Fufu said sadly. "But if he gets found, he'll have to leave."

"But that's not fair," Collin said annoyed. "He didn't attack anyone, he just ran away so he wouldn't do anything."

Fo sighs, and walks over to Fufu, "I'm going to be doing something a bit, outlandish, so do you know how it'll end."

"It won't show me," Fufu answered.

"Then I'm just going to have to do it," Fo said walking out of the bath house, and heads to his bosses office. "Sir, I need to ask you something."

"Does it have to involve Ryan," the boss asked.

"Yes it does," Fo answered.

The boss sighs, and looks at Fo, "I told you before, if he were to change again, and cause havoc, I would have to get rid of him."

"But he didn't do anything," Fo said calmly. "He ran away, and came to the bath house scared."

"But, do you know where he ran before that," the boss asked looking at Fo as he turned his monitor to Fo.

On it was some footage to a camera in an almost pitch black hall. After a bit, you can see an outline of a red creature snarling at some other creatures. Immediately, several of them were ripped apart with no mercy.

"He had killed several self spirits," the boss stated sadly.

Fo looks at the camera shocked, "He didn't mean to, something, or someone got him to do it."

The boss looks at Fo as he sat down in his chair, "I'm glad you care for all these 'creatures', but you can't save every single one."

"I might not, but I will not let you take this one away," Fo said almost with a yelling tone.

The boss looks at Fo, and smiles with a chuckle, "What if it were someone else I was to get rid of?"

"What," Fo asked confused by his bosses question.

"What if I got rid of someone you didn't even know," the boss asked. "Would you care? Would you notice?"

Fo looks at his boss confused as he stood up from his chair, and walks over to him.

"You have only made friends with a small handful of those 'creatures', not all of them though, so would you care if one just went missing," the boss asked.

"I probably wouldn't, but their family would," Fo answered.

"Ah, family," the boss said. "Then I'll just have to find one that doesn't have one, or at least one that doesn't care for them."

Fo thinks to himself as his boss walked around him with that same smile.

"I could easily get rid of a lot," the boss said stopping in front of him, and reaches his hand out to Fo's face. "But that's more of your choice then mine."

As Fo's boss reached his hand out, his fingers, and nails grew longer as they touched his face leaving a scratch mark.

Fo closes his eyes scared, but begins to hear a voice wake him up.

"Fo," Coco said nervously as Fo opened his eyes.

"Thank goodness," Fufu said nervously. "You stopped breathing when we finally got you out of there."

"What happened," Fo asked looking around confused.

"You nearly drowned," Coco answered scared.

"Where's Ryan," Fo asked looking at Fufu.

"I haven't seen him," Fufu said as Fo got up, and runs out of the bath house.

Fo runs to a dark hall, and sees Ryan's tail go down it.

"Ryan," Fo called out chasing after him, and down the hall. "Ryan."

Fo looks around a bit, but begins to feel a large breath on the back of his neck. He turns around, and sees Ryan behind him growling.

Fo recognizes this moment, and puts his hand on Ryan's face.

"It's alright Ryan," Fo said calmly as Ryan tried to move forward. "There's nothing here."

Ryan continues to try and move forward as he growled at Fo, but he kept talking to him.

"Ryan, listen to me," Fo said grabbing Ryan's animal forms face to look at him. "I know your scared, and you want to protect people, but doing this won't save anyone."

Ryan tried to back away as Fo moved his hands to the mask that was covering his eyes.

"Let me help you," Fo said lightly grabbing what was over Ryan's eyes, and slowly pulls it off.

As he pulled it off, Ryan fought back, but stopped when it was almost off his eyes. When it was completely off, you could see Ryan's eyes, and he could finally see you.

"Can you see now," Fo asked smiling lightly.

Ryan's animal form looks at Fo with new eyes, and turns back to his normal self.

"H-how did you do that," Ryan asked with tears in his eyes as he hugged Fo.

"I'm not sure," Fo answered. "I just didn't want to see you suffer."

"Well, thank you," Ryan said smiling. "You honestly saved me."

"Your welcome," Fo said happily as he saw two transparent figures smiling at him from down the hall, and fade away slowly.


	6. Chapter 6

After awhile of hugging, Ryan finally let go of Fo, and they both walked back to the bath house.

"There you two are," Fufu said happily as she looked at them. "What happened?"

"I just helped Ryan, that's all," Fo answered with a smile.

Fufu looks at Ryan and sees his eyes were a bright blue, "Didn't your eyes have yellow in them?"

"I think," Ryan answered confused himself.

Fufu smiles lightly as she placed her hand on Ryan's face. She then leans in, and kisses him on the lips. Catching him off guard, his entire face turned red as she kissed him.

She eventually removed her lips, and smiles, "I always wanted to do that with you."

Ryan's still red face looks at Fufu shocked, "Really?"

Fufu nodded, "Yes."

Fo chuckles, and walks over to Coco with a smile, "You alright?"

"That's my line," Coco said hugging Fo. "We got really worried."

"I know, and I'm sorry," Fo said rubbing Coco's head.

Someone tapped on Fo's shoulder, while looking down.

"Hi, um, my names Collin, and I just wanted to apologize for what happened," Collin said rubbing his head.

"It's fine," Fo said with a smile. "Without you, I probably wouldn't have helped my friend."

Collin looks at Fo confused, "What did I do?"

"It's hard to explain," Fo answered with a small smile as he looked at him. "But if you and your girlfriend want to visit me in the computer room, just ask."

"How did you know I had a girlfriend," Collin asked confused.

"Like I said, it's hard explain," Fo said with a smile.

After awhile of conversation, the long day was over, and the self-spirits were heading back to their cells.

"That was so relaxing," Mariposa said happily.

"It sure was," Coco said smiling as she went to the court yard. "Well, I should probably go to sleep, see you some other time."

"Same to you," Mariposa said waving, and looks at Fo. "Are you still in those wet clothes?"

"I never really got the time to change," Fo said heading to the changing room. "I'll be done in a minute, so wait right here."

"Alright," Mariposa said sitting down in a chair.

Fo goes into the changing room, and changes his clothes. As he was, the markings on his skin turned a bright red that let off a strange vibe.

"Not this again," Fo said grabbing his chest and leans on his locker a bit, while still changing into his normal clothes.

When he finished he walked out carrying his stuff, along with his wet uniform.

"Yay, your done," Mariposa said standing up happily. "So where are you going?"

"I'm going home," Fo answered looking at her. "But I was wondering if your wanted to follow so I could show you something?"

Mariposa looks at him confused, but smiles, "Alright."

They both walk back to Fo's house, and were happily greeted by Cathie.

"Fo, welcome back," Cathie said as she looked at Fo, but then Mariposa. "And whose your friend?"

"This is Mariposa," Fo answered. "I want her to stay here with us for awhile."

"Oh, then I'll have to get a room ready for her then," Cathie said shocked.

"Thank you," Fo said walking to his room. "Come on, it's this way."

"I'm coming," Mariposa said following Fo.

When they both were in Fo's room, he turned on a lap. After he did, he opened a drawer to find a little black box that had a crescent moon on the lid painted in gold.

"So what's in that," Mariposa asked looking at the box.

"My parents necklaces," Fo answered opening the box to hear a little medley play.

"Those are their necklaces," Mariposa said shocked.

"When you mentioned then, I had to know if they were the same," Fo said taking them out, and holds them out to Mariposa. "You can hold them to get a better look."

Mariposa takes the necklaces, and looks at them with sparkling eyes, "They're even prettier then I remember."

Cathie then knocks on the door, and opens it a little, "Your room is ready."

"Oh, thank you," Mariposa said handing Fo the necklaces back. "Thank you for your hospitality."

"Any time," Fo said placing the necklaces back in the box, and watches as Mariposa left with Cathie.

He puts the box back in the drawer he found it, and walks to the laundry room with his uniform. He puts his uniform in the dryer, and heads back to his room. After he did, he gets ready for bed, and falls right to sleep.

Morning came, and Fo woke up. When he woke up, he saw Mariposa's head poking through a crack in the door.

"Oh, morning," Fo said sitting up tiredly.

"Morning," Mariposa said happily. "So how did you sleep?"

"I spelt fine," Fo answered smiling. "Well, I'm gonna take a shower, so I'll be out in a bit."

"Ok," Mariposa said shutting the door.

Fo gets out of bed, and heads to the shower. Once down he walks out with a towel, and changes into some boxers.

"Cathie, do you have my uniform," Fo called out as he looked around his room.

No one answered, so he walked out of his room to the dryer. There, his clothes were, nicely folded and laid on top of the dryer.

"Fo," Veronica said looking at Fo's boxer. "Why are you in your boxers?"

"I didn't have my uniform," Fo answered grabbing his uniform, and heads back to his room to put it on.

When he finished, he went into the kitchen and saw Mariposa eating some pancakes.

"So how are they," Fo asked.

"They're delicious," Mariposa answered happily as she looked at Fo. "So are you going to work?"

"Yeah," Fo answered. "Do you want to come with me?"

"Uh, no," Mariposa declined. "I want to stay here with Cathie and Veronica."

"Alright," Fo said looking at Cathie and Veronica. "Don't destroy the house when I'm gone."

"We won't," the both of them said as Fo left.

When Fo got to work, he walked to Coco's box, but then looks up at his boss's window. There in the window he saw him talking with someone, but then turns his head slightly to him. From the window Fo could see a smile on his face.

Shocked, Fo backed away confused, but then received a call from his boss.

"Um, yes sir," Fo asked picking up.

"Would you come to my office please," the boss asked.

"Um, sure," Fo answered as his boss hanged up.

Fo looks at his phone confused, but goes to his boss's office.

When he walked in, there was a man wearing a black cowboy hat, and coat, with two colorful dogs next to him.


	7. Chapter 7

"You called for me," Fo asked looking at the man in front of him.

"I did, and as you can see, we have a guest," the boss answered smiling. "And I was wondering if you would be so kind as to show him around."

"Uh, sure," Fo answered still looking at the man.

The man finally turns around to look at Fo. As he did, covering half of his face was his black hat, but you could see a smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," the man said extending his hand out to Fo.

"Same here," Fo said shaking the man's hand. "My names Fo."

"Mine is So," So answered with smile.

"So," Fo said confused.

"It's what my parents decided to call me," So said with an annoyed smile. "And these are my wolves, Spell, and Wolf."

Spell and Wolf look at Fo, and faintly show a smile on their lips.

"Should we start looking around," So asked.

"Oh, of course," Fo said heading to the door. "Just follow me."

So smiles, and follows Fo with Spell, and Wolf following from behind. However, after a bit of walking, Spell, and Wolf wonder off.

"What does this lockdown center do exactly," So asked looking around the area.

"From what I know, it holds self-spirits to keep them safe from the outside," Fo answered turning his head lightly to look at So.

"Is there any other creatures here," So asked looking around.

"I'm not really sure," Fo answered. "I'm just in charge of cameras, and computers."

"Really, is it ok if I see the cameras then," So asked.

"Yeah, it's fine," Fo said walking to the room he works in, and let's So in as well.

"Woah, this place has so many cameras," So said looking at them all. "I'm sure you can see everything from this small room."

"I mean, maybe," Fo replied watching So as he began to mess with some of the cameras. "Um, what are you doing?"

"I just wanted to look around the building," So answered looking back with a smile.

Fo looks at So confused from his smile, but pushes it to the back of his mind.

"Out of curiosity, where do some of these cameras go," So asked.

"I'm not so sure about some of them," Fo answered looking at the screens as well. "But most of them just watch different cells."

"Really," So said with a smirk. "I want to see some of the cells then."

"You sure," Fo asked.

"Of course," So answered walking to the door. "Come on tour guide."

Fo rises his brow from what So had said, but ignores it as he follows So out.

They walk down a hall, and as they were, majority of the self-spirits were staring at them, however it was mostly So.

"Who's the fancy looking guy," some girl self-spirit asked looking at So.

So stops as Fo kept walking and looks at the self-spirit with a smile, "Really, you think I look fancy?"

"He ain't that fancy," another girl self-spirit stated looking at So annoyed.

"Your right, I'm not, but you certainly are lovely," So said looking at the other with a smirk.

The girl self-spirit blushes, and looks the other way from So. He smiles before beginning to walk away, but was stopped.

"Hey, drop the 'charmer act' dark fella," some self-spirit said as she left her cell.

"Oh, and who are you," So asked looking at the self-spirit's figure.

"Sally, and I don't like it when men think it's right to charm women for the fun," Sally answered annoyed.

"Oh, I'm sorry," So said. "I didn't realize it a fended a former slave."

Sally's face turns a bright red from embarrassment, and anger, "How the hell did you even know that?!"

"Self-spirits dream to be something better then what they once were," So answered with his normal smile. "You, however have this elegant look to you, I'm sure you must've wanted to get away from some dark and disgusting past."

Annoyed, Sally glares at So while her pink nails grew in length, along with sharpness.

"How the hell do you even know anything about me," Sally asked raising her voice. "And what gives you the right to just blurt out my past?!"

"Hey, what's happening," Fo asked nervously as he walked over to So and Sally.

"Nothing's wrong, I just made her upset," So answered. "And again, I'm sorry."

Sally glares at So once more, but turns a cold shoulder as she walked back to her cell, "Your not even worth the fight. Besides, I don't want to cause the poor guard any trouble."

"Well thank you for sparing Fo and me," So said walking away.

"Tsk," Sally said annoyed as she went back into her cell.

"She sure was lively," So said walking in front of Fo.

"Uh, I guess so," Fo said walking with So. "Hey, why was she mad at you?"

"Something about me being a 'charmer' to some of the other girl self-spirits," So answered with a chuckle.

Fo looks at So confused, but smiles when he saw Fufu and Ryan, "Guys."

"Oh, hello Fo," Fufu said smiling. "Whose your friend?"

"I'm just a guest," So answered. "Names So."

"So, ain't that some strange name," Ryan asked confused as he looked at So.

"It is, but that's just what my parents decided to name me," So answered with an annoyed smile.

"Some parents they are," Ryan said confused. "Why have you come to visit this place anyway?"

"I wanted to see where some of the self-spirits were held," So answered glancing at Fufu with the corner of his eye.

"Why though," Fufu asked looking at So.

"I just wanted too, that's all there is to it," So answered.

Fufu continues to look at So confused, but suddenly grabs her head in pain.

"Fufu, are you ok," Ryan asked shocked.

"I'm fine," Fufu answered letting her head go. "I just got a headache. I probably should get some rest then. Well, have a wonderful day you two."

"You too, and I hope you feel better," Fo said walking away.

"I will, it's just a small headache," Fufu said waving goodbye as they left.

As they were leaving, Fufu continued to stare at So as he left. As he walked away, she saw some black, and white aura surrounding him.

"Where should we go next," Fo asked.

"How about the court yard," So answered.

"Alright, but why," Fo asked confused.

"I had seen a large box out there from your bosses office," So answered. "And I wanted to see why it was there."

They both walk to the court yard, and look around till they got to the box So talked about.

"What's in it," So asked tapping his hand on the box lightly.

"A self-spirit," Fo answered.

"Then why are they here, shouldn't they be with the others," So asked.

"She should, but she was considered to dangerous for having the ability to burn things," Fo answered.

"Really, I would like to see her then," So said happily.

Fo hesitates for a moment, but opens the box, "Coco, are you there?"

"Fo," Coco said reappearing, and sees the man behind Fo. "Whose he?"

"He's a guest visiting the place today," Fo answered.

"Hello sir," Coco said looking at the man nervously.

"You don't need to be formal, just call me So," So said with a smile. "And yours is Coco, correct?"

"Yes," Coco answered.

"You have such a cute name," So said extending his hand out to Coco. "Come on, I don't bite."

Coco reaches her hand to So's, and as she did, he had pulled her into his arms.

"Wow, your incredibly light for your age," So said setting Coco down. "Do they not feed you properly?"

"Uh, not really," Coco answered.

"What horrible people to do such a thing to a growing self-spirit," So said rubbing Coco's head. "Have you eaten yet?"

"No, I wait for Fo to bring me food since no one else will," Coco answered.

"I see, well then it's my fault you haven't eaten yet," So stated. "But I can get you something if you wish."

"Is that really ok," Coco asked.

"Of course it is," So answered as he walked inside. "I'll be right back."

"He seems nice," Coco said looking at Fo's nervous face. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know why, but I just don't trust that guy," Fo answered nervously.

"He does act a little strange around self-spirits," Coco agreed confused. "But maybe that's just how he acts."

"Maybe, but when I was showing him around, some of the other self-spirits seemed to react to him like they did me," Fo stated. "And when we visited Fufu and Ryan, Fufu suddenly got a headache."

"That is weird," Coco said sitting on the grassy ground.

"I know," Fo said rubbing his head as he sat on the ground as well.

"Hey, but maybe he's actually a nice guy," Coco said hugging her legs.

"I don't know," Fo said. "He just has this strange presence about him."

"I didn't feel anything," Coco said confused.

"I'm back," So said walking back outside with some food. "I didn't know what you wanted, so I kinda got majority of the stuff."

"Woah," Coco said looking at all the food. "There's so much."

"Yeah, sorry," So said setting some on the ground.

"No, it's fine," Coco said taking some of the food. "I appreciate your kindness."

So smiles, but then turns his head around to see his wolves, Spell, and Wolf.


	8. Chapter 8

"There you two are," So said smiling.

"What are they," Coco asked looking at them confused.

"They're wolves," So answered.

"Are they all that colorful," Coco asked staring at them.

"No, just these two," So answered. "Now, where have you two been?"

"We were looking around," Spell answered sitting down.

"They can talk too," Coco said surprised. "I didn't know animals could talk."

"I don't think she's ever seen a wolf before," Wolf whispered to Spell.

"Be kind," So said glaring at Wolf.

"You heard me," Wolf asked shocked as he hid behind Spell.

"I'm not deaf," So stated.

"Hey, is it ok if I pet them," Coco asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Of course you can," So answered glancing at Spell, and Wolf.

Spell walks over to Coco and lays next to her, and let's her pet him.

"Your so soft," Coco stated rubbing Spell's back.

"Thank you," Spell said glaring at Wolf to move.

Wolf sits perfectly still, but then feels some evil presence staring at him. Nervous, he immediately walks over to Coco and lays on her lap.

"Oh," Coco said shocked, but then noticed something missing on Wolf. "What happened to your leg?"

Wolf lays sadly on Coco's lap, "Bad memories."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know," Coco said sadly.

"It's fine," Wolf said looking at Coco with a smile. "We won, so there's nothing to it."

"What does he mean," Fo asked looking at So.

So sighs, and looks at Fo, "Case you couldn't tell, they aren't real wolves. They're corrupted self-spirits."

"Then why can they talk," Fo asked.

"I'm not sure, they just can," So answered. "But it's probably from them being brothers."

"Brothers," Fo repeated confused.

"Yes, they're brothers, and they never leave each others side for more then a couple minutes," So answered. "So they probably didn't want to be corrupted like the others out there."

"That's so sad," Coco said hugging Wolf and Spell.

"She must be a hugger," Spell said looking at Fo.

"She's choking me," Wolf whispered as he tried to get free.

"Oh, sorry," Coco said letting Wolf and Spell go.

"It's fine," Spell said fixing his fur.

So's phone begins to ring, and he picks it up. After he was done talking on his phone, he gets up and looks at us, "Thank you for the stay, but we must leave."

"But I don't want to go," Wolf said looking at So, but then immediately stands up. "Alright, fine, we're going."

"Why are you going," Fo asked looking at So walk away.

"I was just called to do something in the town, that's all," So answered walking away, with Wolf and Spell behind him.

"That was strange," Fo said standing up.

"That sure was," Coco said staring at So as he disappeared from sight.

"Hey Fo and Coco," someone said behind them.

"Fufu, what are you doing here," Fo asked shocked to see her standing behind them.

"I wanted to talk to you about that man," Fufu answered.

"Like what," Fo asked.

"I don't think he's human," Fufu answered holding her arm. "And I don't think he's a self-spirit either."

"Then what is he," Coco asked.

"I don't know," Fufu answered nervously. "I haven't seen anyone like him before."

"What do you mean," Fo asked.

"It's hard to explain, but it's like he has this barrier around him that stops me from seeing what he can become," Fufu answered. "Kinda like you, but you're a self-spirit that looks like a human."

"He's starting to sound more and more confusing," Fo said holding his head.

"Yeah," Fufu agreed.

"Fufu, there you are," Dave called out as he stood at the door.

"Oh, hello," Fufu said looking at Dave smiling.

"Why did you leave your cell," Dave asked walking over to her.

"I wanted to talk to Fo about something," Fufu answered.

"You could've at least asked," Dave stated.

"I'm sorry," Fufu said walking pass Dave. "I just had something important to tell him, but I'll go back to my cell."

"Hey, wait," Dave said as Fufu kept walking away from him.

"Should I go back into my box," Coco asked standing up.

"No," Fo answered grabbing Coco's hand. "You can stay with me till the end of the day."

Coco smiles, and follows Fo into his workroom happily.

For the rest of the day, they spent their time talking about stuff, or stories.

As Fo's shift was about to be over, he left to change back into his normal clothes. When he came back, Coco was fast asleep on the ground.

"You sure can sleep anywhere, can't you," Fo said with a chuckle as he picked Coco up and carries her outside.

He walks to the black box that Coco's always in, but just stares at it. Thoughtlessly he walks pass the black box while still carrying Coco, and goes home with her.

"I'm back," Fo said as he opened the door.

"Fo, your back," Mariposa said smiling.

"Who's that in your arms," Cathie asked looking at Coco in Fo's arms.

"Her names Coco," Fo answered setting her on the couch.

"Where did you find her," Veronica asked looking at Coco sleeping.

"She's the self-spirit I tell you about," Fo answered grabbing a blanket, and covers Coco with it.

"She came form your work," Cathie asked shocked. "Won't you get in trouble for doing this?!"

"I don't care," Fo answered sitting next to her.

"You might lose your job though," Cathie stated.

"They can fire me for all I care," Fo said staring at Coco.

"Are you crazy," Cathie asked.

"Cathie, can't you see," Veronica said smiling. "He's in love."

"But she's to young," Cathie stated.

"She looks young because she hasn't done anything to becoming stronger, but she's really 18," Fo replied looking at Cathie.

"How is that even possible," Cathie asked confused.

"She's put in a box in the court yard, and does absolutely nothing," Fo answered.

"Well, thats a bit inhuman," Veronica stated.

"It is," Fo said standing back up, while picking Coco up. "I'm gonna put her in my bed."

"You aren't gonna sleep with her are you," Cathie asked.

"No, I'll be sleeping on the couch tonight," Fo answered going into his room.

When he was in there, he set Coco on his bed, and under the covers.

He then moves some of her hair out of her face, and looks at her peaceful sleeping face. He leans down, and kisses her on the cheek before leaving the room.

"Well, goodnight guys," Fo said laying on the couch.

"Goodnight," Mariposa said going into her room, along with Cathie, and Veronica.

"Goodnight Coco," Fo whispered before falling asleep.


End file.
